Suffocating Love
by aliendroid
Summary: Their love suffocates them, but they can't pull away for air. Drowning in a sea of desire, they lose themselves in each other. KisaIta. Final in my "Love Series", but can be read separately. OCCness and YAOI


_**Suffocating Love**_

**Okay, so this is the FINAL story within my "Love Series". Though for this one you don't have to be too familiar with the other stories, it would be easier if you read them. You don't have to though. **

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Plot: Itachi is the leader of the Akatsuki, a sub group of the Uchiha crime syndicate. At his right stands Kisame, his lover. Despite knowing his duty to his family and group he can't pull away from the passion the other holds. Even if that means suffocating within his embrace.**

**Pairing: KisaIta**

**Side Pairings: NaruSasu, KankSai, & Pein/Konana**

**Rated: M**

**WARNINGS: OOCness, for most characters. Sex, Yaoi, Violence, Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Suffocating Love_

Itachi watched uncaring as people mingled back and forth. He understood that as the heir to the Uchiha Syndicate he had to make an appearance, but some of the people in attendance were just tedious to deal with.

"It's about time you made your speech," Konan said as she walked up to him, and wrapped her arm through Itachi's.

"Which means it's time to pick up the act," Itachi responded. Konan nodded in agreement.

The two walked arm in arm to the edge of the room, and onto the stage. The room grew quiet as they waited for Itachi to speak. Looking out over the crowd Itachi was once again reminded about how much he detested these events. Still, someone had to do it, and there was no way his brother was going to.

"My wife and I would like to thank you all for coming," Itachi said, motioning for Konan to walk up to him. "Your continued support of my father and family will also ensure your own prosperity. May all of our business in the future be as smooth."

The customary applause greeted his words as he stepped down, Konan beside him. The two smiled, shook hands, and even danced. When a reporter, one of the few allowed in, asked for a picture Itachi leaned over and placed a small kiss to her cheek. Their union was for the purpose of peace after all, it wouldn't do them any good to let the truth out in such a crowded place.

"Itachi-sama," the smooth voice washed over Itachi like it always did, causing a dark rush to pass through him.

"What is it, Kisame?" Itachi asked without turning to look at the man standing behind him. He could already feel the heat of his body against his own, and it was causing far too many forbidden thoughts to cross his mind.

"Sai is back," Kisame answered, his voice hushed. "Someone from _Bijuu_ is with him."

"Who?" Itachi asked as he smiled at a passing politician.

"Kankuro," Kisame said.

Itachi nodded as a woman waved. Turning around he controlled the desire he felt upon looking at his right hand man. "Have them wait in the suite upstairs. I'll be there in a minute," he instructed.

"Right away," Kisame nodded and left.

Itachi watched him go. It always amazed him how calm Kisame was in situations like this. Here he was barely containing these sinful emotions, and he was in complete control of himself. In a way it frustrated Itachi that Kisame didn't just act out and do something irreversible. Then he was reminded about why the mask was in place and he chained his own desires.

"Something wrong, dear?" Konan asked as she came over to him, her smile friendly. Some may have called it loving, but Itachi knew better. No, her golden eyes only truly softened for one man, and that man wasn't him. Which was perfectly fine. He'd rather she'd love another than be miserable knowing he'd never feel the same.

"Just a little business," Itachi said as he looked around the room. "Think you can pretend to be feeling ill?"

Konan gave him an amused look. "Food sickness? Or anemia?" she asked.

"Anemia," Itachi answered.

"I'm sure I can pull it off," Konan shrugged and walked toward the bar.

Itachi hung back as he waited for her to get to work. It always did amaze him, Konan's ability to manipulate those around her. If he could love a woman, he was sure it'd be someone like her, but he couldn't and didn't.

He was deep in a conversation about the latest police movements against drug trafficking when a shout from the bar rose up. Instantly Itachi made his way over, panic written on his face as he saw Konan slumped on the floor.

"I told you not to push yourself," he scolded as he knelt down and helped his wife up.

"But tonight is important," Konan said weakly.

"Not important enough to jeopardize your health," Itachi replied. He looked around, his eyes landing on the one he knew would be close by. "Pein, help me get Konan to the suite."

"Yes sir," a man with orange hair stepped forward, and assisted Itachi in getting Konan out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Itachi began to say as his father approached.

Fugaku shook his head. "Just go," he instructed. Itachi could see that their act hadn't worked on his father, though it was an appreciated attempt for an excuse.

Itachi nodded and followed after the pair. He acted like the concerned husband all the way to the elevator until the doors were closed. The second they were out of sight of others, Konan regained her composure and move to Pein.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Good," Itachi answered. "I have business to attend to. You two can take the rest of the night off."

Konan nodded. The doors opened one floor below Itachi's destination and Konan and Pein stepped out. Itachi paid no mind as the other man wrapped his arms around Konan and headed for a room. Even if they were married, they had never shared a bed together.

When the elevator arrived at the top floor, Itachi walked out, and headed for the suite where Kisame and the other two were waiting. Opening the door he found Sai and Kankuro sitting on the couch, Kisame leaning against the wall opposite them.

Instantly the three came to attention at the sight of the Uchiha. "Relax," Itachi instructed as he moved to sit down. "Kisame, dri-" a cold glass was moved into his line of sight. "Thanks," Itachi smiled as he accepted the glass and took a drink of the rum and coke. After a moment of winding down he looked at the pair across from him. "I know why Sai is here, but why are you Kankuro?" he asked.

The larger of the two men sitting on the couch sat up straighter. Looking directly at the head of the Akatsuki he said, "I want you to let Sai remain with _Bijuu_."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Would you now?" he asked. Kankuro nodded. "The plan was to let Sai remain as liaison between our two groups, but due to the recent incident between _Bijuu_ and the Hyuga you two are being separated. It was my father's decision. Not mine."

"But we were just following orders," Kankuro responded.

Itachi held up his hand, staving off his words. "I understand that you two are upset, but I can't revoke my father's orders." Kankuro and Sai both looked at each other, despair in their eyes. Itachi released a sigh. "You do realize Sai coming back to Akatsuki doesn't mean he has to move out of your shared apartment, right?"

"Well, yes," Kankuro answered.

Itachi stood and moved to the window. "I suggest you two make do with what you've got." Turning back to look at them he said, "It's more than some people will ever have."

Sai nodded. "I understand."

"You do?" Kankuro demanded.

Sai looked at his lover with a hard expression. "I've already said I'm not leaving you, so we'll just have to live with Fugaku-sama's decision. At least it didn't end in war."

"Or your deaths," Kisame added. Kankuro and Sai looked over to the tall man standing behind the chair Itachi had vacated. "That's what Hiashi wanted, but Fugaku-sama talked him out of it. To keep peace between the groups the decision was made that Sai be returned to Akatsuki. If you have any loyalty to Naruto, you'll accept this as well."

Kankuro looked over to Itachi, who nodded in confirmation. Taking a deep breath Kankuro said, "I understand. Sorry for troubling you."

"It's alright. Now go home," Itachi instructed.

The couple bowed, and left. Itachi watched them go, jealousy in his eyes. They didn't realize how lucky they had it. Being able to walk around so openly about their relationship. They didn't even see how badly some wanted what they had. If he thought he could get it Itachi would kill for the chance to be free in his love. But life wasn't so fair, and the fates were cruel. He was trapped in a marriage to a woman that was more sister to him than wife. And the one he loved was someone no one could ever know about. How he craved the light he saw in couples like Kankuro and Sai, and his own brother Sasuke and Naruto.

"Stop thinking," Kisame instructed as he came up behind Itachi, and wrapped his arms around him. "You'll only cause yourself pain."

Itachi said nothing as he leaned into Kisame's frame, soaking in his warmth. His strong arms around him were the only true safe haven he knew, and even they weren't truly safe. Here, with this man, was the most dangerous place in the world to him. Yet he could not summon up the strength to pull away. The longer he spent locked in this embrace the more he could feel his reality shattering. It was like being pulled under by a wave. Just as he thought was going to surface another came along and pulled him back down. His lungs burned, his heart pounded, and his soul cried for refuge. Despite the pain, it was the only place he wanted to ever be.

"Itachi," Kisame whispered, his lips descending to his neck. The world fell away, that wave crashed down, and Itachi was lost as he spun around and met Kisame's lips.

_xXx Suffocating Love xXx_

Kisame watched as three men were pulled from a car and dragged into the building. They were outside of the city, in an old barn that the group maintained for recreational uses. Each man was tied to a pillar standing in the center of the barn. They were ten feet away from each other in a triangle. Nodding he signaled for the hoods to be removed. Terrified eyes were revealed one by one. They looked around, tried their bonds, and finally realized Kisame.

"You know why you're here," Kisame said as he walked into the center of the triangle so they could see him easier. "So how about we make this easy. Tell me where your base of operations is, and I'll let the one that talks live."

"We aren't going to talk," the man to Kisame's left said. His voice shook as he declared, "You're wasting your time. We don't know anything."

Kisame glanced at the man. "So you say." Walking out of the triangle Kisame walked behind the man. "Do you know what it feels like to have your skin sanded away?"

"Wha-" the man's question was cut short by the sound of a small disk sander starting up. The whirl of the machine's engine filled the barn as Kisame moved to show him.

"Personally I've never experienced it, but I'm sure it's quite painful," Kisame said moving toward the man to the right. "Would you like to find out?" he asked.

"No," the man said.

"But, one of you have too," Kisame explained. "After all, how will I ever know if I don't try it?"

"That's enough, Kisame." Dark blue eyes looked passed the pillars to a figure illuminated by the light pouring in from the door. "I don't think fear tactics are going to work this time," Itachi said as he walked in.

"Itachi-sama, what are you doing here?" Kisame asked as he moved to his side.

"This matter is far too delicate for me to just sit back," Itachi explained. He glared at the three men tied up. "No water, no food, and soon the rats are going to find you very appetizing." Kisame arched an eyebrow. Wasn't he just told not to fear tactics? "I can save you from that fate, if you tell me what I want to know."

The three men looked at each other. Kisame's eyes narrowed on the third one. He was the most likely to break judging by what he saw. He was nervous as he looked at the other two captives. Itachi seemed to notice it as well because he approached him.

"Dying for someone else's profit must not be all that great," Itachi said.

"No," the man answered. His grey eyes looked down to Itachi as if he was some merciful entity.

"Tell me where I can find the factory," Itachi instructed. "And you'll leave this place."

"Don't tell him!" the first man shouted.

"Be quiet," Kisame ordered.

Itachi looked at the third man with a confused expression. "Perhaps I'm mistaken. Maybe you like the idea of dying for another man's product." Turning away, Itachi made to leave.

"No, wait!" the man shouted.

"Don't," the two others yelled.

"I'm not going to die for this," the third man replied. "555 Hokage Ave," he said. "In the basement of the house. That's where they're making the drugs."

Itachi smiled, his eyes cold as he turned and looked at the man. "Thank you," he replied.

"You'll let me go now, right?" the man asked.

True confusion appeared on Itachi's face. "I don't remember ever saying that."

"But you said I could leave!"

"Leave yes, but I'm not going to let you go. You might try to warn the rest of your group," Itachi reasoned. "Besides, I'm sure you know that you were selling drugs within Akatsuki territory, and that the trafficking of narcotics is strictly forbidden within my borders."

"No, please," the man tried again. "I swear I won't do it again. Please, just give me a chance!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a 9mm, pressed it to the man's head, and pulled the trigger. Blood, skull fragments, and brain matter exploded from the crater in the man's head. Itachi looked on uncaring as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his gun off.

"Now you can leave," Itachi said. Turning he looked at the two remaining men. "I hope you had time to enjoy your meager profit." Without saying anything else, Itachi left.

Kisame rolled his eyes as Itachi walked toward the back of the barn, no doubt to clean up. Sighing he pulled out his own gun, and shot both men. Their final screams reverberated in the banisters of the barn way after their hearts had been torn apart by the bullets.

_xXx Suffocating Love xXx_

"_I see, thank you for handling it,"_ Fugaku said. _"Should we expect you for dinner? Or are you staying out?"_

Itachi looked behind him to Kisame. He was scanning the area, keeping an eye out for anything that wasn't supposed to be. This deep in Akatsuki territory there was little chance of anything happening to them, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone doing something they weren't supposed to.

"No," Itachi answered. "I'll be home for dinner tonight."

"_Then we'll plan for six,"_ Fugakug said.

"Six?" Itachi asked, confused about the number.

"_Naruto and Sasuke will be here for dinner as well,"_ Fugaku explained. _"Your mother is quite happy. It isn't often that she gets everyone together at the same time."_

Itachi felt a strange twisting in his gut as his father spoke. The sixth member at dinner was no doubt Konan, meaning he'd have to play the happy husband again. "We're often too busy," Itachi said.

"_I know, and so does your mother,"_ Fugaku replied. _"Well see you when you arrive."_

"Yes Father," Itachi said, his eyes saddened as he ended the call. He sent a quick text to Konan to inform her about her required audience tonight. No doubt she'd be upset about that.

"Everything alright?" Kisame asked as he walked up to Itachi.

"Just a family dinner," Itachi answered as he fought against the desire to lean into Kisame. It was moments like this, moments when he wanted to deny his connection with Konan and only claim Kisame that made him weak.

"I'll see you afterward then," Kisame said pressing a reassuring hand to Itachi's shoulder. It appeared more as a gesture from a friend than lover, so no one would have suspected the meaning the touch had.

Itachi nodded and moved for the car. There was much to do before he put on his mask of the perfect son. First was dealing with the people selling drugs in his territory.

_xXx Suffocating Love xXx_

Konan met Itachi two blocks from the family's estate. Pein got into the front seat while she climbed into the back. She nodded a greeting to Itachi before the car continued on its journey. Two years of this charade, and it was still tedious.

"Why the sudden summons?" Konan asked.

"Mother wants everyone together," Itachi answered.

Konan's eyes narrowed. "That means Naruto's going to be at dinner?"

Itachi nodded. "You'll behave yourself, of course?"

"Depends," Konan replied. "Will he?"

Itachi didn't answer that, being unable to. Honestly he didn't know why Konan had such a hard time with Naruto. She was seeing his cousin after all. It wasn't like they were strangers to each other. Then again, seeing as Naruto was one of the few people aware of what was going on between them she probably just felt uneasy.

The car drove down the drive as no one talked, and parked in front of the house. Kisame and Pein got out of the front and opened the doors for the passengers in the back. Itachi and Konan exchanged brief annoyed looks, before putting on the mask of a happy couple, and entering the mansion.

They got two feet into the door and laughter greeted their ears. Itachi looked behind him to see Naruto leaning against the door. "Sorry," he held up his hand to ward off the words he saw coming. "I just love how you guys go so expressionless before taking hands."

"Well not everyone can be shacked up with their soul mate," Konan snapped.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at that. "Considering the definition of 'shacked up'," Sasuke said as he came down the stairs, "Then wouldn't you agree that you already are?"

"Sasuke," Itachi warned.

"Only defending the one I'm 'shacked up' with," Sasuke retorted vehemently as he walked over to Naruto and leaned into his frame. "At least I have the courage to speak up."

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed.

"Fine," Sasuke replied, but he continued to glare at Konan.

Just like that Itachi had the answer. Konan didn't like Naruto because Sasuke didn't like her, meaning she couldn't act the part she was supposed to with them around. _'Tedious,'_ Itachi sighed. Thankfully Naruto could control his baby brother, or else they'd be pretty much fucked.

"Itachi! Konan!" The tension in the room quickly disappeared as Mikoto came walking in. "I'm so glad you two could make it, this time." It was clear from the tone of her voice that she was not happy with the fact that her son and daughter-in-law didn't visit more often.

"Sorry Mother, but we're both very busy," Itachi said as he hugged her.

"I hear the same excuse from those two," she looked over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, in my defense I've been dealing with more than just keeping him in line," Sasuke said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto shot his second in command a dark look. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of child that needs babysitting."

"Aren't you?" Sasuke asked, his tone sounded shocked.

"Knock it off," Mikoto instructed. "Honestly, how can two people love and hate each other so much?"

"Ask him," Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously while pointing at the other. Mikoto just laughed and instructed them to follow her to the dining room.

_xXx Suffocating Love xXx_

Itachi sighed as he fell onto the bed. The firm mattress and silken comforter greeting him like an old friend as it enveloped him in support. Dinner, as usual, had been tedious to get through. His mother had once again brought up children. It was becoming a habit to dodge her questions in regards to that topic. Especially considering the fact that Konan was fully capable of having kids. They did have a plan about what to do in regards the needed heir in the future, but none of them wanted to rush it.

"Was the dinner that tiring?" Kisame asked as he walked into the room and sat beside Itachi, his weight dipping the mattress so Itachi slid over.

"Mother asked about kids again," Itachi answered.

There was a soft growl from Kisame causing Itachi's lips to turn up. After the dinner they'd gotten in the car and left. Once they were back at the rendezvous point Konan and Pein left, and Itachi and Kisame continued on to their shared apartment. Itachi was lost in thought about how to handle his mother's next attempt at prying information from him when Kisame leaned down and sealed his lips with his own.

"Forget Mikoto-sama for a minute. I finally have you alone," Kisame grinned as he moved to lay on top of the man below him. Itachi returned the grin, and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Sounds like you have a plan in that head of yours," Itachi remarked as Kisame kissed down his neck.

"I do," Kisame verified. "It involves you, rope, and both of us with no clothes."

Itachi moaned as Kisame's hand pressed against his crotch. "Sounds thrilling."

With nothing else to say between them, Kisame stood up, dragging Itachi with him. The two stripped out of their own clothes, making it a point to not break eye contact as each article of clothing was removed. When Itachi was fully revealed, he climbed back onto the bed.

"Well?" he held out his hands in challenge to his lover.

Kisame smiled. Moving to the closet he took out two silk ropes, and returned to the bed. Starting at Itachi's foot, he kissed his way up the smaller male's body. Each touch of his lips sent shivers along Itachi's skin. When Kisame reached Itachi's cock he completely bypassed it, earning him a soft growl from his lover. Ignoring it, the larger man continued his path up the other until he reclaimed his lips.

Itachi moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Kisame, drawing him closer. Despite wanting more contact, Kisame only let the kiss be short. Pulling away, he kissed one of Itachi's hands before wrapping one rope around his wrist, and securing it to the bed post. He repeated the process with his other wrist. Itachi looked from one hand to the other, than up to Kisame. He gave his lover and enquiring look. Kisame answered it by getting off the bed, grabbing a small tube of lotion, and returning to the bed. This time he was positioned between Itachi's legs.

Itachi's breath hitched as Kisame leaned down, and took his length into his mouth. He moaned as the larger man worked at him with his mouth. When he heard the pop of a cap he spread his legs wider, anxiously awaiting what was to come. The first finger went in smoothly, and Itachi moaned wantonly for more. Kisame ignore the urging and continued his slow meticulous attention to both front and rear.

"Kisame," Itachi called when the second finger was added. They were going so slow, it was torturous. Wanting the other to go faster, Itachi pulled at his restraints, but they didn't budge. A whimper left him. Now he knew why Kisame wanted to tie him up. "Kisame, more," Itachi tried to plead with him.

Kisame looked up at him. Deep blue met crystal black, and Itachi knew nothing he said would make Kisame go any faster. His lover was enjoying this. So when the third finger was added and brushed against that bundle of nerves inside him Itachi's entire body bowed under the unexpected sensation. His legs tightened around Kisame as he began to rub that one spot, over and over.

"Oh god," Itachi cried. Now he was pulling at his binds for an entirely different reason. It felt like there was lightning racing up his body. He couldn't tell if he wanted it to stop or wanted it to continue and consume him.

Kisame hummed around the length in his mouth, and all coherent thought left Itachi. He screamed as he released into that warm cavern, his body going slack as all tension left him. A pleased smirk split Kisame's lips as he wiped his mouth. Reaching up, he undid Itachi's binds. In half a second he found himself on his back, a malicious looking Uchiha hovering above him.

"You got to have your fun," Itachi growled.

"You enjoyed it too," Kisame pointed out.

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this," Itachi threatened.

Reaching for the ropes, he bound Kisame's arms with them. Reached for the tube of lube, and spread a generous amount onto Kisame's rock hard length. Kisame hissed as the cold substance was applied to his skin. Itachi just smirked and continued to rub the sex organ in his hands. Once he was satisfied that Kisame was slick enough, he moved up him, straddling his waist. Raising himself up on his knees just enough, he brought Kisame's dick to his entrance and slowly began to slip it inside him.

Kisame ground his teeth together with the effort it was taking him to not just thrust up into Itachi's inviting heat. The warning hand on his chest was also keeping him from doing anything. A sharp intake of breath and Itachi shuddering told him when he was fully sheathed inside of his lover. Itachi shook slightly. Looking down he met Kisame's gaze, placed both hands on his chest, and began to move.

The pace was steady at first. He move up, then down, and gave just a slight twist of his hips. Then he'd repeat the process. He kept up the pace until he saw a small film of sweat break out on Kisame's brow. His lover had done him a favor by letting him come once, he could last longer now than Kisame was going to at this rate.

"You're killing me Itachi," Kisame finally admitted as Itachi tilted back so he was going deeper inside him.

"If I untie you, you promise to not play around?" Itachi asked.

Kisame nodded. Satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, Itachi removed himself from Kisame and untied him. Even quicker than he'd retaliated, he found himself pushed into the mattress, his mouth practically fused with Kisame's, as he was resheathing himself within him. Itachi moaned, and clung to the larger man as he began to thrust into him at a hard and fast pace. Itachi's body easily picked up the rhythm, it was one he knew well, and he moved along with him.

Their combined efforts and escalated passion brought their climax to the surface quicker. Kisame felt that familiar tightening, and reached for Itachi's leaking length. As he sped up his thrusts he began to pump his hand up and down. Itachi's eyes closed, and his nails bit into Kisame's back as his second orgasm was brought forth, but this time he wasn't alone. Kisame's hips jerked as Itachi's walls pulsed around him, and he released deep inside of his dark haired lover.

Kisame rolled off to the side before collapsing and collecting Itachi into his arms. Itachi cuddled against the sweat damped skin of the other, enjoying the ever present scent of him. It was hard to admit that he needed to move. He could feel Kisame's seaman dripping down his butt and leg. He could feel his own drying on his stomach. Despite that he didn't want to move. He wanted to remain trapped in these arms. Trapped within the crashing waves that had engulfed him.

_xXx Suffocating Love xXx_

At some point they had gotten up and cleaned off. Only to return to bed and remain in each other's embrace until the soft sounds of somebody walking through the apartment awoke them. The two were instantly up, and reaching for the guns tucked away in the drawer of the bedside tables. Naked, the two crept to the door.

"There's no reason to shoot." Itachi's eyes widened and his heart stopped as the voice registered in his sleep fogged mind. "Come out."

Itachi closed his eyes, reached for the robes that were hanging on the door, passed one to Kisame, wrapped the other around him, and opened the door. There standing in front of him were his parents. Betrayal was written all over his mother's face, and he couldn't read his father's expression at all. Dread filled him. He knew a day when they discovered their farce would come, but he never wanted it to be like this. The pain in his mother's eyes were like hands around his throat.

"Mother, Father," Itachi tried to say something, only to find he had no words that could explain the situation accurately.

Mikoto held up a key, it was Itachi's copy of the one to the apartment. "I couldn't believe it when I found this in the hall after you left," she whispered. "I'd seen Kisame with one just like it. To think you'd betray Konan like this."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Betray?!" he shouted. "I can't betray someone I've never been with!"

"What does that mean?" Fugaku demanded.

Itachi hesitated. Kisame stepped forward. "I think this conversation is best held with all involved parties," he said.

"I agree," Mikoto concurred, her eyes hard as she looked at the man she'd just caught sleeping with her married son.

_xXx Suffocating Love xXx_

It didn't take Konan and Pein long to get to Kisame and Itachi's apartment. The four sat before Fugaku and Mikoto. They'd explained how, after the engagement was announced, that Konan and Itachi had confided in each other they held no feelings for the other. Konan had admitted to loving her bodyguard, Pein; and Itachi confessed to being in a relationship with Kisame, his right hand man. Still, they understood the importance of the alliance their marriage would bring, so they agreed to it. But it would be a marriage in public only. Under no circumstance would either join their bodies.

"So," Fugaku said after they'd finished talking, "For the past two and half years you four have been deceiving us?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes Father."

"Who else knows about this?" Mikoto demanded.

Konan met the woman's now enraged gaze. "Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones outside this room that know," she answered.

That only added to the pain in Mikoto's eyes. "Sasuke and Naruto know?" she whispered.

"Why didn't you explain about this to me?" Fugaku demanded of Itachi.

"You'd already gone through with the engagement before I could say anything!" Itachi shot back. "And if I had said I refused to marry Konan because I was in love with a man, what would you have said? Sasuke is already out of reach with Naruto. I know you were looking at me to continue the family."

"And yet you've sworn to never hold your wife," Fugaku pointed out.

"We've figured a way around that," Konan said. Fugaku glanced at the woman. "Artificial insemination."

"Are you saying to create the next heir in a lab?" Fugaku demanded.

Konan met the man's furry head on. "It's better than there being no heir! The child would be Itachi's, and mine. The Uchiha line would remain intact. I don't see what you have to complain about."

"The fact my son and daughter-in-law are sleeping around with their bodyguards!" Fugaku pointed out.

"You accept Naruto and Sasuke, why can't you accept Itachi and Kisame?" Pein asked.

Fugaku gave the muscular man a withering look. "I accept them because they were honest and upfront about it with me. They didn't hide it. Had I known-"

"You'd what?" Kisame demanded. "You'd have risked war with the second largest family within the group? You and I both know that was never going to happen. As for my relationship with Itachi," he looked over to the man sitting beside him, "If it'll spare him your ire I'll leave. Tonight."

"No!" Itachi shouted, his eyes widening. His entire body froze up with the thought of Kisame leaving. His mother's pain and father's wrath were nothing compared to Kisame leaving his side.

Kisame smiled at him, all the love and devotion he felt for Itachi shining through in his eyes. "I won't let you get hurt."

Itachi glared up at the man who held more than just his heart. Standing he went back into his room, grabbed his gun, and came back out. Handing it over to Kisame he looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Kill me."

"Itachi!" Mikoto shouted.

"What's the meaning off this?" Fugaku demanded.

Konan watched on wide eyed and pale. Pein had taken a protective stance in front of her.

"Itachi," Kisame said, his eyes wide as he looked from the gun in his hands to the man before him.

"Might as well do it now," Itachi said, "For if you leave I might as well be dead."

"That's enough of this," Fugaku said, stepping forward and taking the firearm.

Itachi looked to his father. "Are you going to do it then?"

Fugaku smacked his son with the hand not holding the gun. Kisame was between them instantly, his hand reaching for a knife he always had on him. He was only stopped by the tears glistening in Fugaku's eyes.

"How could you say something like that?" Fugaku shouted. "You're my son! And no matter what stupid shit you pull I'd never kill you."

"But you are going to send Kisame away," Itachi replied.

Fugaku looked to the tall imposing man standing between him and Itachi. "Something tells me you'd find a way around that even if I did," he admitted as he went to sit beside Mikoto, who was now crying. "Sit, both of you. Let us talk this out."

Kisame and Itachi shared glances before retaking their seats.

_xXx Suffocating Love xXx_

"_So I heard about this morning's events,"_ Naruto's amusement was clear even through the phone.

"I'm glad you find that funny," Itachi drawled.

"_Not funny,"_ Naruto corrected, _"Just uplifting."_

"Oh, how so?" Itachi asked.

"_The fact that you were willing to die for something that wasn't for the group. It reminded me of what Sasuke did,"_ Naruto answered.

Itachi eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"_Nothing,"_ Naruto avoided the question. _"So, what's going to happen with you and Konan now?"_

Itachi sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The marriage will continue as it has, along with our plans for an heir. With one small change."

"_Which is?"_ Naruto asked.

"Mother wants the pregnancy to take place within the year," Itachi explained.

"_So, she'll forgive you when she gets a grandchild,"_ Naruto translated.

"Yeah," Itachi sighed.

"_I'm sure Sasuke will be thrilled to find out he's going to be an uncle soon,"_ the mirth in Naruto's voice was not well hidden.

"Try not to torture him too much with that knowledge," Itachi suggested.

"_It'll be hard,"_ Naruto sighed.

"Try," Itachi repeated.

"_I'll try. Anyways, I've got to go. Kiba and Shino will be here soon,"_ Naruto said.

"Got it, bye," Itachi said and hung up before Naruto could reply. Shaking his head, he looked up when the door opened and Kisame walked in. "What is it?" Itachi asked upon seeing the look on the other's face.

"We've found the rest of that drug ring," Kisame said.

Itachi's lips quirked up at the corners. "Well, let's round them up," he said as he stood and grabbed his coat.

As he passed Kisame, the man reached out, pulled him close, and captured his lips. Itachi's eyes instantly slipped closed as he let the first wave crash down on him, stealing his ability to breathe. His love suffocated him, but that's alright, because he knew he was pulling him under the waves as well.

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that, is the END of the "Love Series". There will be NO more! It's done. Finished. Ended. Nothing more shall be written in the way of side stories! Now, if you haven't read the main story, **_**Dark Love**_**, or have, I'm re-writing it. Mainly because there are a lot of details missing from that story that are brought up in these side stories, like Itachi being married. Yeah, so want to check out the rewrite? Please do, once I start it (which should be soon).**

**Until then, please review.**


End file.
